De Slaven van de Oostzee
by dutchie
Summary: küstenwache: Een gezonken wrak verbergt een duister geheim.


Naam: Dutchie

Datum: Juli-Augustus 2006

Titel: De Slaven van de Oostzee.

Woorden: 5012

Rating: T

Samenvatting: Een gezonken wrak verbergt een duister geheim.

Disclaimer: Küstenwache is een product van ZDF en Opalmedia.

De Slaven van de Oostzee.

3 oktober, 09:34 uur, Albatros 2

Holger liep samen met Jana de brug op. "Ik hoop dat we een rustig weekje krijgen," zei Jana tegen Holger. "Ik hoop het ook," zei Holger instemmend. "Kapitein?" Zei Nils Krüger opeens. "Wat is er Krüger?" Vroeg hij en liep naar hem toe. "Ik zie hier een afwijking in de grondscan," zei hij en wees op het scherm. Ze tuurde alle drie naar het scherm. "Wat vreemd," zei Jana. "Ja, inderdaad," antwoordde Holger. Holger liep naar de kaartentafel en bekeek hun huidige positie. "Hier staat nergens aangegeven dat hier een wrak zou moeten liggen," zei hij tegen Jana die naast hem was komen staan.

3 oktober, 09:47 uur, Moldaenke.

"Volgens mij hebben ze het wrak ontdekt." Jonas keek door de verrekijker richting de 'Albatros'. "Shit!" Mompelde Ludwig. "Ik hoop niet dat ze naar het wrak gaan duiken, want dan hebben we een groot probleem." "Hoe kon je ook zo stom zijn om in zo'n slecht weer uit te varen. Ik had je gewaarschuwd," zei Jonas nors. Ludwig haalde zijn schouders op en keek door de verrekijker. "Als de baas hiervan hoort dan zijn we visvoer." "Dat zijn we zo goed als zeker. We moeten maken dat we wegkomen." Jonas gaf vol gas en ze verdwenen richting de haven van Neustadt.

3 oktober, 10:21 uur, Albatros 2

Holger was zijn duikerspak aan het aantrekken toen er iemand op zijn deur klopte. "Holger?" Vroeg Wolfgang. "Binnen!" Riep hij en trok de muts over zijn hoofd. "Zou je dit nu wel doen?" Vroeg Wolfgang hem. "Ik moet dit doen. Je weet wat de laatste keer is gebeurd toen we plunderaars hadden bij een wrak." "Ik bedoel zo kort na je ongeluk?" Verduidelijkte Wolfgang. Holger haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik voel me prima Wolfgang," antwoordde hij. Er werd op de deur geklopt. "Binnen!" Riep Holger. Nils kwam binnengelopen. "Ik hoorde dat u ging duiken naar het wrak, heeft u nog een tweede man nodig?" Vroeg Nils aan hem. "Ik wist niet dat jij je duikbrevet had?" Zei Wolfgang verwonderd. "Dat heb ik al drie jaar," antwoordde Nils. "Is prima," zei Holger tegen hem. "Ik zie je over tien minuten bij de reddingsboot." Nils knikte en verliet de kamer.

Holger en Nils doken langzaam naar beneden naar het wrak. Toen ze bij de voorsteven waren kon ze de bootnaam lezen… Olympia. Holger wees naar het dek en beide zwom richting de kajuit. In de kajuit was niks te zien. Holger opende één gesloten deur van een ruim en keek achterom en wenkte Nils. Toen hij zich omdraaide kreeg hij de schrik van zijn leven. Overal om hem heen dreven lijken. Kinderen…vrouwen…mannen. Holger draaide zich snel om en trok ook Nils me naar buiten. Hij wees naar boven en Nils maakte het gebaar dat hij het had begrepen.

Toen Holger en Nils boven kwamen waren ze zo wit als een lijk. "Het lijkt wel of jullie een spook hebben gezien," zei Wolfgang. Hij had het nog niet uitgesproken of Holger en Nils hingen over de reling. "Heb ik iets verkeerds gezegd?" Fluisterde Wolfgang naar Jana. Deze haalde haar schouders op. "Beneden…" begon Holger. "Lijken…een heleboel lijken." Jana keek Wolfgang aan. "Ik informeer Gruber," zei hij en verdween naar de brug.

3 oktober, 14:19 uur, Albatros 2.

"De duikers komen eraan!" Riep Wolfgang vanaf de brug naar het voordek. Holger stak zijn duim omhoog. Vijftien minuten later kwam tien duikers van de kustwacht aan boord. Holger vertelde hun wat hij gezien had. De duikers knikten en waren op het ergste voorbereid. De eerste vier duikers doken richting de 'Olympia'.

3 oktober, 14:48 uur, Albatros 2.

Holger en Nils hadden zich snel omgekleed. Toen ze weer aan dek kwam, werden de eerste lijken aanboord de 'Nautilus' getild. "Kapitein!" Riep Norge. "Wat is er?" Vroeg hij. "Hebben jullie de bootsnaam gezien?" Wilde hij weten. "Ja, het schip heette 'Olympia'. Hoezo?" Vroeg Holger nu nieuwsgierig. "We hebben net radiocontact gehad met de 'Atlanta'. Die hebben net drie mensen uit het water gevist. Het vlot waarop ze zijn gevonden, is afkomstig van de 'Olympia'." "Zijn ze nog in leven?" "Één was al overleden en de andere twee zijn er erg slecht aan toe. De 'Glücksburg' heeft koers gezet richting de 'Atlanta'." Holger knikte en zag dat twee duikers uit het water klommen met een kist tussen hen in. De kist werd op het dek van de 'Albatros' getild. Wolfgang en Jana opende de kist. Ze keken elkaar aan. "Holger!" Riep Wolfgang. Holger liep naar hun toe en keek in de kist. "Dit is toch niet te geloven," zei deze zacht. "Nils!" Nils kwam naar hen toegelopen en keek in de kist. "Mensensmokkel én drugssmokkel." "Ik wil weten waar de 'Olympia' vandaan kwam en waar hij naar toe ging." Holger keek Nils aan. "Komt in orde," zei Nils en verdween richting brug.

3 oktober, 21:12 uur, Albatros 2.

De laatste lijken werden aan boord van de 'Nautilus' getild, toen Krüger het dek op kwam gelopen. Toen hij richting de 'Nautilus' keek zag hij een heleboel lijkenzakken. Hij zuchtte eens diep en liep naar Holger toe. "Ik heb contact gehad met het hoofdkantoor. De 'Olympia' is vertrokken uit Mogadishu, Somalië. Ze hebben een aantal tussenstops gemaakt en als laatste zijn ze in de haven van Amsterdam geweest," vertelde Nils. "Onder welke vlag vaarde de 'Olympia'? Vroeg hij. "Het was een Nederlands vrachtschip." We moeten contact opnemen met onze Nederlandse collega's. Kun je radio contact leggen met het hoofdkantoor?" "Is geen probleem." Holger en Nils liepen samen richting de brug. Nadat hij Gruber aan de lijn had gehad, ging hij terug naar het voordek. De 'Glücksburg' was net aangekomen om de 'Albatros' af te lossen. "Hallo Thure," zei Holger en gaf hem een hand. "Hoi Holger," zei hij terug en keek richting de 'Nautilus'. "Zijn jullie al iets meer te weten gekomen?" "Het gaat om mensen en drugssmokkel," antwoordde Holger. "Ook nog drugs? Waar kwam dat schip vandaan?" Vroeg hij. "Somalië en met als laatste tussenstop Amsterdam," antwoordde Holger. Thure schudde zijn hoofd. Hij had al veel dingen meegemaakt, maar zoiets als dit…Hij kon niet geloven dat mensen tot zoiets in staat waren. Tien minuten later vaarde de 'Albatros' samen met de 'Nautilus' richting BGS haven.

4 oktober, 08:16 uur, Gruber's kantoor.

"De 'Glücksburg' heeft ook nog twee duikers naar het wrak gestuurd om te kijken of zij de oorzaak kunnen vinden waarom ze is gezonken," zei Gruber tegen Holger. Het gesprek werd onderbroken door geklop op de deur. "Binnen," riep Gruber. De secretaresse van Gruber deed de deur open. "Er is hier een dame van de Nederlandse recherche. Ze heeft informatie over de 'Olympia'," vertelde ze Gruber. "Laat haar maar binnen komen," zei hij. In de deur verscheen een jonge vrouw van ongeveer 30 jaar oud. "Hallo. Ik ben Monica Sellers," stelde ze zich voor aan Holger en Gruber. "Gaat u zitten," zei Gruber en wees op de lege stoel. "Ik zal meteen maar met de deur in huis vallen. Ik heb gehoord dat u de Olympia gevonden heeft?" Vroeg ze aan Holger. "Ja, op de bodem van de Oostzee," zei Holger. Hij zag had ze schrok. "Zijn er overlevende?" Vroeg ze snel. "Twee personen hebben het overleefd, maar liggen in kritieke toestand in het ziekenhuis. En verder hebben we 58 lijken geborgen uit het wrak." Het gezicht van Monica werd lijkwit. "Was zij er toevallig ook bij?" Vroeg ze en overhandigde Holger een foto. "Niet dat ik weet," zei Holger toen hij de foto zag. "Ik heb de twee overlevenden niet gezien. Die zijn opgepikt geworden door de 'Glücksburg'." Er werd op de deur geklopt en Thure Sander kwam binnen. "Ik heb de identiteit van de twee overlevenden nog niet kunnen vaststellen." Gruber overhandigde de foto aan Thure. "Dat is ze!" Zei hij tegen Gruber. "Waar is ze nu?" Vroeg Holger. "Klinikum Neustadt," antwoordde hij. Monica stond op. "Leeft ze nog?" Vroeg ze zacht. Thure knikte.

4 oktober, 09:03 uur, Buiten het Hoofdkantoor.

"Ze heeft het overleefd!" Schreeuwde ze bijna door de telefoon. "Ok. We zullen haar een bezoekje brengen," zei een man aan de andere kant van de lijn. "Zorg dat je haar uit de wegruimt, anders ruim ik jullie uit de weg." "Is goed baas," zei de man en sloot de telefoon.

4 oktober, 11:48 uur, Klinikum Neustadt.

Holger parkeerde zijn dienstauto vlakbij de ingang van het ziekenhuis. Samen met Nils liep hij naar binnen. "We zijn opzoek naar twee vrouwen die door de kustwacht zijn binnengebracht," zei Holger aan de balie. De man tikte iets in op de computer. "Ze liggen beide op de IC afdeling," vertelde hij hen. Holger en Nils liepen de IC afdeling op en vroegen een verpleegster wie de behandelende arts was. "Dr. Brandt," vertelde ze hen. "Hij is op dit moment bezig met een onderzoek." Holger en Nils knikten. "Zodra er iets verandert, zou u me dat dan kunnen laten weten?" Vroeg Holger de vrouw en gaf haar zijn kaartje. "Is prima," antwoordde ze en nam het kaartje aan.

Holger en Nils waren nog niet buiten het ziekenhuis toe Holger's mobieltje ging. "Ehlers, hier Gruber. We weten nu wie de vrouwen zijn. Ze heten Naima Ayaan Ali en Senna von Brandenburg." "Bedankt," zei Holger en ging op. "We weten nu de identiteit van de twee vrouwen."

4 oktober, 14:48 uur, Hoofdkantoor.

Nils zat achter zijn pc naar een politiebericht te kijken. "Kapitein?" Zei hij. Holger liep naar hem toe en keek mee over zijn schouder. "Senna von Brandenburg wordt gezocht voor mensenhandel en drugssmokkel," zei Nils hardop. "Dan voldoet ze precies aan ons profiel," zei Ehlers. Nils knikte. Holger pakte de telefoon op en belde naar de collega's van de politie. "Ik wil permanente bewaking voor Mevrouw von Brandenburg," zei hij en hing op.

4 oktober, 15:07 uur, Klinikum Neustadt.

Senna opende langzaam haar ogen en keek om zich heen. _Waar was ze!_ Toen ze alle naalden en buisjes zag die uit haar lichaam kwamen wist ze het weer. _Ze leefde nog!_ "Ik moet hier weg," zei hardop tegen zichzelf en klom voorzichtig uit haar bed. Ze schakelde de monitor uit en trok de draden van haar lichaam. Uit de klerenkast van haar kamergenoot pakte ze kleding en kleedde zich zo snel ze kon aan. Ze opende zachtjes de deur en zag twee politiemannen naast de deur zitten. "Shit," mompelde ze en sloot de deur. Ze keek uit het raam en zag dat ze op de begane grond zat. Ze opende het raam en klom naar buiten.

4 oktober, 15:23 uur, Gruber's kantoor.

"Hoe kan zoiets nu gebeuren!" Schreeuwde Gruber door de telefoon en gooide de hoorn op de haak. Hij liep zijn kantoor uit en liep richting de controlekamer. "Ehlers, ik heb slecht nieuws," begon Gruber. "Senna von Brandenburg is ontsnapt uit het ziekenhuis."

4 oktober, 18:59 uur, Hoofdkantoor.

"Meneer Gruber er is bezoek voor u," zei zijn secretaresse door de telefoon. "Wie is het?" Vroeg hij haar. "Hoofdcommissaris Anton van Leeuwen. Narcoticabrigade Amsterdam," antwoordde ze. "Laat hem maar binnen komen," zei hij en drukte de telefoon uit. Hij trok zijn stropdas recht en ging staan om zijn gast in ontvangst te nemen. De deur ging open en een boom van een vent kwam binnen. "Goeden avond meneer Gruber," zei hij en gaf hem een hand. "Ik heb gehoord dat u Senna von Brandenburg hebt opgepakt," zei hij tegen hem. Gruber slikte. "Hadden," verbeterde Gruber. "Senna von Brandenburg is vanmiddag ontsnapt uit het ziekenhuis," vertelde Gruber hem. "Shit!" Vloekte Anton. "Niks aan te doen. Ik hoop dat ze snel weer wordt opgepakt, want ze wordt ook nog verdacht van een moord op een politieagent." Gruber keek hem met grote ogen aan. "Ik zal meteen druk op de zaak zetten, meneer van Leeuwen," zei Gruber. "Ik heb nog een vraag. Wie heeft Senna gevonden?" "De Glücksburg, maar Holger Ehlers leidt het onderzoek." "Holger Ehlers?" Zei Anton verbaasd. Gruber knikte. "Kent u hem?" Anton knikte. "Is een oude vriend van me. Bedankt voor uw medewerking meneer Gruber." Anton gaf hem een hand en verliet het kantoor.

4 oktober, 21:45 uur, Holger's woning.

Holger zat net op de bank toen de deurbel ging. "Wie kan dat nu zijn," zei Holger hardop en liep naar de deur. Toen hij de deur open deed werd hij onaangenaam verrast. "Anton," zei hij koel. "Hallo Holger," zei Anton alsof er niets aan de hand was. "Ik hoorde dat jij het onderzoek leidt naar Senna von Brandenburg." "Ja, nou en," antwoordde Holger koel. "Ik heb de indruk dat jij me niet wilt helpen," zei een geïrriteerde Anton. "Vind je het gek!" Zei Holger boos. "Dit gesprek is ten einde Anton. Als je iets wilt weten van het onderzoek dan ga je maar naar Gruber." Holger smeet de deur dicht en liep terug naar de woonkamer. "Wat een eikel!" Zei hij en zette de tv aan.

4 oktober, 21:46 uur, tegenover Holger's woning.

Senna zat verborgen achter een aantal bosjes. Ze was Anton gevolgd toen deze het hoofdkantoor verlaten had. Hij was gestopt bij een mooi landhuis vlak aan de Oostzee. Er werd opengedaan door een man. Aan zijn gezicht te zien was de man niet blij met zijn bezoek. Na een minuut of twee sloeg de man de voordeur met een klap dicht. Toen Anton wegreed, sloop Senna dichterbij. De wond aan haar zij was weer beginnen te bloeden. Ze wist dat ze hulp nodig had, maar ze moest eerst haar naam zuiveren. Ze keek op het bordje bij de deur. 'Kapitein Holger Ehlers' stond er op. Ze keek naar de auto en zag dat deze begon met BG. Het was nu of nooit. Senna haalde haar wapen tevoorschijn en drukte op de bel en ging buiten zicht staan. Holger deed de deur open en kwam oog in oog te staan met Senna. "Ga langzaam naar binnen," zei ze tegen hem en richtte het pistool op hem. Holger deed wat ze zei en ging langzaam terug naar binnen.

4 oktober, 22:02 uur, Holger's woning.

"Waar ken jij Anton van Leeuwen van?" Ze viel meteen met de deur in huis. "Wat! Hoe?" Stamelde Holger. Ik ben hem gevolgd hier naar toe en volgens mij was je niet blij om hem te zien. "Klopt," zei Holger. "Wat moest hij?" Vroeg ze. "Hij wilde weten hoe het met het onderzoek ging," antwoordde hij. "Zeker MIJN onderzoek," zei Senna spottend. "Laat me raden…" begon Senna. "Op het lijstje staan…drugssmokkel…mensenhandel en niet te vergeten een dodelijke schietpartij waar een politie agent om het leven is gekomen." Ze keek Holger aan en zag hem knikken. "Laat me raden… de 58 mensen op de 'Olympia' zijn ook mijn schuld." Holger keek haar aan en zag haar pijn overtrokken gezicht. "Wat is er gebeurd op de 'Olympia'?" Vroeg hij. "Die idioot is er in slecht weer uit gevaren." "Welke idioot?" Vroeg Holger. "Jonas van Buren, de kapitein."

"Welke relatie heb jij met de 'Olympia'?" Holger keek haar vragend aan. Senna keek hem aan. "De 'Olympia' was mijn eindstation," zei ze en haalde haar vinger langs haar hals. "Ik wist te veel," verduidelijkte ze toen ze Holger's gezicht zag. Senna viste een beurs uit haar zak en legde het op de tafel en schoof het richting Holger. Toen Holger de beurs opende zag hij een politiebadge en een ID-kaart met haar naam erop. "Monica Sellers en Anton van Leeuwen zijn betrokken bij dit hele gedoe." Senna drukte haar hand op haar zij. "Heb je daar bewijzen voor?" Vroeg Holger haar. Senna knikte. "Ja, maar ik denk dat die gegevens allang vernietigd zijn door Anton en Monica," antwoordde ze.

Holger wist niet of hij haar kon vertrouwen. Maar hij wist dat hij Anton al helemaal niet vertrouwen kon. "Als je me alles vertelt, dan kijk ik wat ik voor je kan doen," zei Holger. "Maar eerst moeten we je wond verzorgen." Holger haalde zijn EHBO koffer te voorschijn. Senna trok haar shirt een beetje omhoog en haalde het verband er vanaf. "Dat ziet er niet goed uit," zei Holger tegen haar. "Het kan nu niet anders," antwoordde Senna. Holger ontsmette de wond en deed er een nieuw verband omheen. "Dank je," zei tegen hem en begon het hele verhaal te vertellen.

5 oktober, 06:36 uur, Hoofdkantoor.

Holger zat voor zijn computer een dossier door te lezen. Wolfgang ging achter hem staan en las mee over zijn schouder. "Heeft dat te maken met het onderzoek?" Vroeg Wolfgang. Holger maakte een sprongetje. "Wil je dat alsjeblieft niet meer doen!" Zei een geschrokken Holger. "Slecht geweten?" Vroeg Wolfgang. "Misschien," antwoordde Holger. "Ik moet je iets vertellen." Holger vertelde aan Wolfgang wat zich gisteren zich had afgespeeld in zijn huis. "Weet je zeker dat ze de waarheid spreekt?" Vroeg Wolfgang. "Mijn instinct zegt van wel," antwoordde Holger. "Ok. Dan geven we haar het voordeel van de twijfel. Hoe komen we erachter dat ze de waarheid spreekt?" Vroeg Wolfgang. "Ik heb haar dossier opgevraagd bij de recherche in Nederland. En ik heb het dossier opgevraagd waar ze als laatste aan heeft gewerkt." Ze hadden de hele ochtend de dossiers doorgespit, maar konden niets vinden. "Dit ziet er niet goed uit voor Senna," zei Wolfgang met een zucht. Holger knikte.

5 oktober, 08:42 uur, Holger's woning.

Senna had net haar wond verzorgd toen ze gestommel hoorde in de woonkamer. Ze greep haar pistool, maar was te laat. Ze hoorde een schot en een fractie later voelde ze een stekende pijn. Ze zakte op de grond en bleef liggen. De vrouw checkte haar pols en toen ze geen vond, draaide ze zich om en verliet de woning.

5 oktober, 09:11 uur, Timmendorfer Strand.

Holger parkeerde zijn dienst auto zo kort mogelijk bij het strand. Toen hij uitstapte kwam Kai al op hem afgelopen. "Twee lijken zijn aangespoeld. Het zijn Jonas van Buren en Ludwig Wolff," vertelde Kai hem. "Ok. Ik ga terug naar het hoofdkantoor en kijk of ik iets over die twee kan vinden," zei Holger tegen hem.

5 oktober, 09:54 uur, Hoofdkantoor.

Holger opende de deur naar de controlekamer. "We hebben een probleem," zei hij tegen Wolfgang en ging zitten. "De kapitein van de 'Olympia' is net aangespoeld op het strand." "Dan hebben we inderdaad een probleem," antwoordde Wolfgang. "Wat zijn jullie twee aan het bekokstoven!" Vroeg Jana en gig zitten aan haar bureau. Holger en Wolfgang keken elkaar aan. "Ok. Maar tegen niemand een woord hierover." Jana knikte en luisterde aandachtig naar Holger's verhaal. "Dus we hebben te maken met corrupte collega's," zei Jana zacht. Beide heren knikten. "En hoe is Senna hierin verzeild geraakt?" "Senna had onderzoek gedaan naar een bende die mensen smokkelde via Afrikaanse landen en die in de Oostbloklanden moesten gaan werken." "Slaven dus," zei Jana. Holger knikte. "Volgens mij is Senna er achtergekomen dat een aantal van haar collega's erbij betrokken waren." "Je zei dat ze bewijzen had?" Vroeg Jana. "Ja op haar laptop. Maar volgens mij zijn die gegevens al gewist." "Misschien kan Nils ons daarbij helpen." "Goed idee," zei Wolfgang. "Ik ga proberen of ik die laptop kan lospeuteren bij onze collega's," zei Wolfgang en pakte de telefoon. Vijf minuten later legde Wolfgang de telefoon neer. "De laptop wordt langs gebracht."

5 oktober, 10:03, Holger's woning.

Holger opende de deur van zijn woning en gingen samen met Jana en Wolfgang naar binnen. Holger kreeg meteen een onaangenaam gevoel. "Senna?" Riep hij. Er antwoordde niemand. Holger trok zijn wapen en Jan en Wolfgang deden hetzelfde. Toen Holger de deur van zijn badkamer open deed zag hij Senna op de grond liggen in een plas bloed. "Shit!" Vloekte hij. "Bel een ambulance!" Schreeuwde hij richting Wolfgang en Jana. "Niet nodig," kwam het zwakke antwoord van Senna. Holger draaide haar voorzichtig om. Wolfgang en Jana verschenen in de deuropening. "Het is maar een schrammetje," zei Senna. "Je hebt geluk gehad," zei Jana die de wond inspecteerde. "Heb je gezien wie er geschoten heeft?" Vroeg Wolfgang. "Nee, maar het was een vrouw," antwoordde Senna. "Hoe zeker ben je daarvan?"

"Hakkenschoenen en parfum." Wolfgang knikte. "Wat doen we nu?" Vroeg Jana die de wond verbond. Plotseling begon Senna te hoesten. Er begon bloed uit haar neus en mond te lopen. "Laptop…foto's…" zei ze voordat ze het bewustzijn verloor.

5 oktober, 18:46 uur, Hoofdkantoor.

Nils was net bezig een pakketje uit te pakken toen Holger en Wolfgang binnen kwamen. "Is dat de laptop?" Vroeg Holger. Nils knikte. Nils opende de laptop en haalde de harde schijf eruit. Hij sloot hem aan op zijn eigen computer. "Dit gaat wel even duren," zei hij tegen hen. "Ik moet het paswoord kraken." "Waar is Jana?" Vroeg Nils. "Jana is in het ziekenhuis bij Senna von Brandenburg," antwoordde Wolfgang.

6 oktober, 02:35 uur, Hoofdkantoor.

Nils was voor zijn computer in slaap gevallen. Toen hij begon te piepen, schrok hij wakker. "Let's rock and roll," zei hij en begon de computer door te spitten. Na drie uur te hebben gezocht had hij nog steeds niks interessant gevonden. Holger kwam naast hem zitten en overhandigde hem een beker koffie. "Net wat ik nodig had. Bedankt!" Zei hij tegen Holger. Holger glimlachte. "Graag gedaan." "Ik heb de hele computer onderzocht, maar kan niks vinden wat belangrijk zou kunnen zijn," vertelde hij Holger. "Voordat Senna bewusteloos raakte zei ze laptop en foto's," zei Holger tegen hem. Nils scrolde meteen naar de foto map en opende een foto. Toen hij met zijn cursor over de foto ging veranderde hij plotseling in een handje. Hij klikte en kreeg een klein schermpje. "Shit!" Zei hij. Hij moest een paswoord invoeren om het te openen. "We zitten vast. Hier kan ik niks mee," zei Nils tegen Holger. "Kun je er geen programma op los laten?" Vroeg Holger. "Is niet mogelijk. Kijk maar." Nils startte het programmaatje op en kreeg meteen een fout melding. "Dan zitten we inderdaad vast," zei Holger tegen Nils toen hij zag dat het niet ging. "Ik ga Jana even bellen. Misschien zit er iets bij haar spullen, waarmee we het paswoord kunnen achterhalen."

6 oktober, 05:49 uur, Klinikum Neustadt.

"Mevrouw Deisenroth?" Vroeg een verpleegster. Jana keek op. "Er is telefoon voor u. U kunt de telefoon hier gebruiken. U hoeft maar de twee in te drukken." "Dank je," zei Jana en nam de telefoon op en drukte de twee in. "Met Jana," zei ze. "Hallo Jana. Met Holger." "Zijn jullie al verder gekomen?" Vroeg ze. "Ja en Nee. We hebben nu toegang tot haar computer, maar om de files te openen die we nodig hebben, hebben we een paswoord nodig. Ligt er niets tussen haar spullen?" Vroeg Holger. "Ik heb haar spullen doorzocht, maar niets gevonden," zei Jana. "Ze heeft wel een tattoo op haar rechterbovenarm staan." "Wat moet het voorstellen?" Vroeg Holger. "Ik weet het niet. Het ziet eruit als twee ovalen met daarin een aantal tekens. Het lijkt Egyptisch." "Kun je ze beschrijven?" "De rechtse heeft een cirkel bovenaan. Daaronder een scarabee. Daaronder drie strepen naast elkaar en dan een halve cirkel." "Bedankt Jana," zei Holger en hing op. Nils die het mee had gekregen, begon meteen het paswoord in te typen. "Shit! Fout!" Vloekte hij. "Weet je het paswoord?" Vroeg Holger verbaasd. "Dat wat je net beschreven hebt is de cartouche van Toetanchamon. Het wordt alleen verschillend geschreven. Ik moet even opzoeken." Na tien minuten had hij het paswoord gekraakt. "Bingo!" Riep hij. "Het was Tutankhaten," zei hij trots tegen Holger. Holger moest glimlachen om het enthousiasme van Nils.

6 oktober, 06:58 uur, Hoofdkantoor.

"Morgen," zei Wolfgang die binnen kwam. Holger keek eens op zijn horloge. "Is het al zo laat?" "Zijn jullie wel naar huis geweest?" Vroeg Wolfgang de beide heren. Deze schudde allebei nee. "We hebben Senna's computer gekraakt," zei een gapende Nils. "En? Hebben jullie iets gevonden?" Vroeg Wolfgang nieuwsgierig. Holger wees op de printer. Wolfgang liep er naar toe en bekeek de foto's die ze hadden afgedrukt. "Dus ze heeft de waarheid gesproken," zei Wolfgang. "Ja. We moeten nu onze Nederlandse collega's waarschuwen," zei Nils. "Ik weet het niet," zei Holger. "Zo te zien zijn er een heleboel mensen bij betrokken, ook politieagenten." "We moeten een val zetten," stelde Wolfgang voor. "Ja, maar hoe!" Zei Holger. "Misschien kan ons Senna helpen," antwoordde Wolfgang.

6 oktober, 08:02 uur, Klinikum Neustadt.

Senna opende langzaam haar ogen. Jana ging rechtop zitten en keek haar aan. "Ik ben een collega van Holger Ehlers," zei ze tegen haar. Ze had het nog niet helemaal uitgesproken, toen Holger, Wolfgang en Nils binnen kwamen. Holger overhandigde haar de foto's die ze hadden uitgeprint. "Wie heeft mijn pc gekraakt?" Vroeg ze aan hem. "Mijn collega Nils Krüger," zei hij. Senna keek Nils aan en lachte. "Het is nog nooit iemand gelukt om mijn computer te kraken. Mijn complimenten," zei ze. "Maar doe dat nooit meer!" Nils lachte terug. "Ik beloof het," zei Nils.

"Senna, we moeten je iets vragen," begon Wolfgang. "Omdat er een aantal collega's bij betrokken zijn, en we niet weten wie er allemaal bij betrokken is, moeten we iets verzinnen om ze op heterdaad te betrappen." "Wat zijn jullie van plan?" Vroeg ze. "We wilde een persbericht uit laten gaan dat er onbekend persoon is gevonden en we niet weten wie deze persoon is." "Ik denk niet dat dat zal helpen," begon Senna. "Anton is bij meneer Ehlers langs geweest en ik ben daar plotseling opgedoken. Die zijn ook niet gek. Die weten natuurlijk dat ik met hem gesproken heb. En jullie hebben de laptop over laten komen. Die denken natuurlijk dat jullie meer weten dan jullie loslaten." Ehlers knikte. "Inderdaad." "Er moet toch een manier zijn om ze te pakken." Senna dacht na. En plotseling schoot haar iets binnen. "De 'Silver Shadow'. Voordat dit begon heb ik de naam van een ander schip opgevangen. Wat is de datum van vandaag?" "6 oktober," antwoordde Jana. "Als het goed is dan moet de 'Silver Shadow' op weg zijn naar Sint Petersburg met de volgende lading." "Ok. Dan weten wij genoeg. Dan is er voor ons werk aan de winkel," zei Holger tegen zijn Crew.

De Crew had nog niet het ziekenhuis verlaten, had Senna al weer bezoek. Maar dit was bezoek dat ze niet wilde zien. "Zo!" Zei Monica. "Aankleden en meekomen!" Beval ze. Senna deed wat er van haar verlangd werd, maar Senna was te zwak om op haar benen te staan. Monica duwde een rolstoel de kamer binnen en duwde Senna erop. "Eén woord en je bent er geweest," zei ze en drukte haar pistool tegen Senna's hoofd. Senna knikte en Monica duwde haar naar buiten.

6 oktober, 10:48 uur, Albatros.

"Albatros voor Glücksburg," zei Thure door de radio. "Zeg het maar Thure," zei Holger terug. "Ik hoorde van Nils dat jullie op zoek zijn naar het vrachtschip 'Silver Shadow'." "Klopt," antwoordde Holger. "Haar positie is Ton N," antwoordde Thure terug. "Begrepen. Kunnen jullie stand-by staan voor het geval dat?" Vroeg Holger. "Geen probleem. We houden het schip in de gaten. Over en uit!"

6 oktober, 12:01 uur, Albatros.

"Hij is op de radar," riep Nils richting de brug. Holger kwam achter hem staan. "Er komt een schip recht op hem af." "Zouden ze getipt zijn?" "Wolfgang! Volle kracht vooruit! Die mogen ons niet door de vingers glippen!" Schreeuwde Holger.

"Albatros voor Glücksburg," riep Holger door de radio. "Zeg het maar Holger," zei Thure. "Hebben jullie zicht op de jacht die de 'Silver Shadow' nadert?" Vroeg hij. "Een ogenblikje," zei Thure en pakte zijn verrekijker. "Het zijn Monica Sellers en Senna von Brandenburg," zei Thure. "Senna is erbij?" Vroeg Holger ongelovig. "Ja, en ze ziet er helemaal niet goed uit. Wacht even…Monica staat met een wapen te zwaaien richting Senna." "Shit!" Riep Holger. "Zo snel ze aan boord zijn dan grijpen we in," zei Holger. "Is prima," zei Thure.

6 oktober, 12:08 uur, Silver Shadow.

"Daar zitten!" Zei Monica en duwde haar op de grond. Naast haar zaten, dicht bij elkaar gekropen, een aantal vrouwen en kinderen. Een van de vrouwen keek haar aan. "You're Bleeding!" Zei de vrouw. Senna keek naar beneden en zag dat haar T-shirt roodgekleurd was. Senna tilde haar shirt op en zag dat bijna alle hechtingen gesprongen waren. Ze deed haar shirt weer omlaag en probeerde er niet aan te denken. Plotseling was er gestommel op het dek. Er begon iemand te schreeuwen. De deur van het ruim vloog open en Anton greep Senna vast. Hij sleepte haar naar buiten en drukte zijn pistool tegen haar hoofd. "Maak dat jullie wegkomen," schreeuwde hij. Senna zag Holger en Wolfgang staan met hun wapens op hen gericht. Senna kon zich niet meer staande houden en zakte door haar knieën. Dit was Holger's kans om haar leven te redden. Hij richtte zijn wapen en zodra Senna uit zijn vizier was haalde hij de trekker over. Senna hoorde de knal en toen werd alles zwart om haar heen. Holger en Wolfgang holden naar haar toe en Wolfgang overmeesterde Anton. "Jana!" Riep hij door de head-set. "We hebben een helikopter nodig!" "Komt eraan Holger!" Antwoordde Jana.

7 oktober, 15:14 uur, Klinikum Neustadt.

Senna opende langzaam haar ogen en zag Holger. "Leef ik nog?" Vroeg ze met bibberende stem. Holger glimlachte. "Ja. Je leeft nog," antwoordde hij. Ze zag de hele Crew van de Albatros staan. "Hebben jullie Anton en Monica?" Vroeg ze. "We hebben ze allemaal opgepakt," zei Jana tegen haar. "Allemaal?" "Ze hebben bewijzen gevonden dat Anton en Monica jouw erin hebben geluisd. Schijnbaar was commissaris Berken het hoofd van deze organisatie," vertelde Wolfgang haar. Senna's mond viel open. "Harald was hierbij betrokken!" Senna kon het niet geloven. "Nou, ik ben blij dat ze gepakt zijn." Iedereen knikte. "Wat ga je hierna doen?" Vroeg Holger haar. "Ik ga niet meer terug!" Zei Senna resoluut. "Dat is één ding wat zeker is!" "Ik wens je veel succes in de toekomst," zei Holger en de rest van de Crew knikte. "Dank je en misschien tot ziens," zei Senna.

Einde...


End file.
